Silentium
by Lusky
Summary: His perfection... Marluxia x Zexion. One-shot. Warning of angst and graphic torture; rated for safety. Old work.


**SILENTIUM**

_'How dare you say..._

_...You are my..._

_...Perfection...'_

_**...SILENTIUM...**_

The murkiest reaches of the lowest floors of the castle echoed with...

...Silence...

...That filled the voids that the young Nobody had previously been screaming into.

He longed to cry out again. Just _once _more in desperation that his surroundings would all melt back into the darkness. Yet only dry breaths could come.

"How does it feel?"

_'How does it feel?' _He found the question ridiculous.

His arms stretched out to his sides beyond their limit, like it would soon tear his body in half, his wrists morbidly held in position to the wall by entangled vines, on which were rows of perfect thorns, slicing through his milky skin and veins, and now dripping with his blood. His cloak was torn, open to the wounds across his shoulders and chest. Cast aside next to him was a collection - or, with more resemblance - a graveyard of sharp objects: Various knives, broken glass, and the like - All coated in the same crimson.

Where Zexion was sprawled on the cold floor in this state, he glanced with bitterness up towards his captor, exhaling deeply, heavily, but was quick to look away when he was knelt over by him and his loitering shadow.

Disappointing... He began to smirk... Disappointing that he would not reply...

"Tell me... How it feels..." His voice was so quiet, so weak, but lingering... Repulsive, even... "...To know that I am your... Salvation."

The assassin's gloved fingers entwined with his thin silver hair, but he shook his head to feebly push him away. To this, he did retract his hand, but also his lips curled further.

"Can you not speak?"

_'Have I broken you?'_

"Or do you simply refuse to answer me?"

_'Either way, I am dissatisfied...'_

He soon stuttered. "You are... Not my salvation..."

"Yes I am." The quick retort. "You just refuse to let it be the truth. Or, perhaps you believe there is no salvation for Nobodies. That we are all condemned to fade back into the darkness when our times come to pass."

Marluxia leant in towards him to rest his head against his weak shoulder and with temped breath whisper in his ear.

"...But was I not chosen to rule this castle... Over you, over the deceased others...? And I shall carry out our plan... Does that not give me the duty to be your salvation...?"

_'No.' _He thought sharply, and if he had found the energy would have said aloud.

"Do not forget _who _I am. Do not forget _what _I am."

He pulled backwards letting the locks of his rose hair brush finely against his captive's cheek. Zexion remembered this as the last softness he felt against him, before one of the abandoned knives returned to XI's hand.

The blade slid over the flawless contours of his thin neck, then drove into the interior. His face twisted as the intense pain caused him to again wish to yell - attempt to yell - but fail to yell into the stillness of the gloom surrounding them.

It pleased the assassin to see him suffer more the deeper it sunk through the network of vessels inside him, causing his throat to cough the same red liquid that was seeping from the cut up and splatter across his lips and run down his chin. He watched cruelly as his pupils dilated in their frosted irises. As they did so, his eyes began to quiver, and water from the agony...

...Misunderstanding, he again pushed his spiteful smile further. He was... Pleasantly surprised.

"Aww..." The false pity in his voice disgusted VI. "...Have I made my dearest Zexy cry?"

He could never find the words to speak back to him again. They were gone... Blocked by the pain... The nerves that had been shattered when the cold steel had writhed into his vocal folds.

Dropping the tone but keeping the expression, he pulled the knife swiftly out and lay it down to rest with it's bloodstained companions again. "Do you remember now? Will you now cooperate?"

Completely unable to answer, he let his head slump forward to take the weight off of his neck. XI, seeming to now have had his fun with his broken toy, observed him having respiratory difficulty now, his breaths coming as short wheezes, before deciding to leave it there.

"...I am your salvation..." The assassin's hand touched the far side of his captive's face. "...And more specifically..."

With this he pulled his face in... To kiss his imbrued lips, to taste the warm, bittersweet poison on them.

"...I am your _perfection._"

He stood. Turned swiftly. And walked away, whilst slightly licking the contours of his mouth for the remainder of the liquid.

"Goodbye, Zexion."

And to that, he summoned a swirling black portal, and walked into it... And disappeared.

Leaving him there.

Alone. Shivering...

...Broken.

The pain was so intense, he could barely feel it anymore.

_'How dare you...? How dare you say that... You are my salvation..._

_...You are my..._

_...Perfection...'_

But he then even doubted himself. Perhaps it was... Futile.

To deny that...

...Maybe he was his salvation, that now he would be released from the burden of living his existence without a purpose.

That maybe he was his

_perfection._

----------------------------------------------------

_KH - SquareEnix's._

_Silentium - Latin for 'silence' and 'perfection'_

_THIS HAD BETTER HAVE UPLOADED THIS TIME!! _

_Hello. I like writing angst. And that was... Angst. I suppose. Poor sexy Zexy! T.T_

_Well, I've read quite a few fics of this pairing, and despite the fact that most of them I've read have been super, I've always seen Marluxia as a sadistic character, which not many do. I wanted to see one where he would torment Zexion, ét voila, I wrote one myself! I love both these guys, and I'm not trying to degrade them with this or anything, I just felt that this would work... And if you want stories with plots, don't look at me! XD _

_I have quite a few thankyous for this. First of all, the dude who composed the Requiem For A Dream soundtrack. Lux Aeterna on repeat is how I wrote this random garble! Wow! Second, tranexp-dot-com, which translated 'perfection' into 'silentium' for me... Man, I love Latin, isn't it a beautiful language? And finally, FF-dot-net and thesaurus-dot-net for the use of online thesauruses! HOORAY FOR ONLINE THESAURUSES:D_

_Again, constructive critisism, please, NO FLAMES! FLAMES ARE BAD! GO AWAY FLAMES! And all I can say is, thank you very much for reading my horrible bloody macabre fic. _

_Ja ne for now! xXxXxXx_

_---LuthienSky_


End file.
